The Break up, Make up
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke has been dating for almost 2 years now since the start of high school but what happens when Naruto breaks up with Sasuke? leaving Sasuke heart broken, then a girl named Hime shows up, Sasuke in ready to fight her over Naruto, Will he succeed or burn? PLEASE Read, Seme Sasuke, Uke Naruto! Sasunaru! Jealousy is a bitch! Cutie Oc!


"What! Naruto broke up with you!?" Sakura was surprised, she did not expect the lovable energetic blonde would break up with Sasuke, she expected that from Sasuke but not Naruto.

Sakura glared at the depressed raven at the corner of his room "What did you do!?" Sakura snarled.

Sakura in her middle school years adored Sasuke and stalked him daily, but when she realized that Sasuke would never liked her back, she started dating Rock Lee.

She was constantly annoyed at Naruto for his loud mouth and constant pranks and getting into trouble, but when she finally got to know Naruto through Rock Lee, who is a close friend of Naruto, she became fond of him, and over protective.

"I didn't do anything" Sasuke said while looking at a photo of him and Naruto laying on grass looking at each other.

"Naruto wouldn't break up with you for no good reason! So speak up Uchiha!" Sakura barked holding her temper in tact.

Sasuke shot his infamous glare at Sakura "I called you so you could solve it, not me being interrogated" Sasuke snarled.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the bed "So what happened? Seriously."

"I don't fucking know, Haruno! All I can process is that my boyfriend broke up with me!" Sasuke shouted, Sakura's eyes softened, to her, Sasuke was trying so hard not to cry in front of her.

"I'll let you cool down, see you tomorrow" Sakura got up and left.

Sasuke looked at the photo, a tear rolled down his cheek "Why did you leave me?" Sasuke sounded so broken.

With Naruto

"So you're telling me that you broke up with boyfriend, why?" Not everyone knew this but Naruto has a half-sister named Hime, and believe it or not, his deceased father owned some fancy railways.

Naruto rolled down in the floor hugging a pillow while crying "*sniff*... I don't know... *sniff*" Hime sighed and petted her little brother.

"Tell me everything" Hime softly said "Well...*sniff*... I told you that Sasuke was popular with girls, and there was this one girl that gets on my nerves even though me and Sasuke were dating for almost 2 years now, she keeps on bugging him, and then she took it too far and kissed him in front of me! And Sasuke didn't even push her away! And it was our fucking anniversary! *sniff*... I was heartbroken, so I broke up with him..." Naruto started to cry again.

"Ohhh Naru-chan" Hime hugged her little brother 'You're going to pay for this Uchiha Sasuke, mark my words, you're going to die by my hands'

"You know what! I'm going to transfer to your school!" Hime declared, Naruto was shocked and sat straight up.

"But Hime-nee, what about the company?" Hime smiled "Between the two of us, I really just wanted to have a vacation" Naruto cutely looked at her

"But why school? Why not go to some beach?" Naruto asked, his sister waved it off "If I get to choose between School and Paper Works and meetings for the company, I would totally chose School, besides, I can keep a close eye on you" Hime gave thumbs up "Its a win-win situation"

Naruto nodded off to sleep, his head rested of his sister's lap.

'I won't let you down, Naru-chan"

At School

The Gang knew something was up when Sasuke came in the room without the energetic blonde with him, but instead a fussy Sakura who was trying to cheer Sasuke up.

Lee looked at his girlfriend and mouthed /What happened ?/

Sakura looked at his boyfriend and replied /I'll tell you later/

" What got your dick in the dumbs, Uchiha?" Kiba playfully asked, the raven protégé ignored him went to his seat and sulked

Sakura glared at Kiba, Ino who understood how bad the situation, smacked Kiba's head

Sakura went to her boyfriend and sat beside him "What happened to Sasuke-san?" Lee asked, their other friends were listening as well.

"Naruto broke up with him" Sakura whispered to them "What!" Even the lazy Shikamaru shouted earning them weird looks.

"What did that raven bastard do to Naruto?" Kiba asked, he was about to stomp to Sasuke when Naruto entered.

'He looks horrible' Sakura and the Gang thought, Naruto had puffy eyes and dark circles, this made Sakura gasp, she silently glared at Sasuke 'What did you actually do Sasuke?' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto with sad eyes.

Naruto stumbled a bit on the way to his seat which was next to Sasuke, but he stopped mid way and sat in the front.

Sasuke noticed the blonde's arrival, he just wanted to hug Naruto, and ask why? Why did he leave him? He was hurt when Naruto decided to sit in the front, he was tempted to move sits to him but Iruka-sensei entered.

"So we have a new student with us, she's home schooled from elementary to high school, but she thought it was best to graduate in a actual school, Ms. Namikaze, please come in" A pale blonde with dual mixed eyes entered, her hair tied in a messy braid, she bowed politely.

"My name is Namikaze Hime, please take care of me!" Kiba would've whistled if he didn't have a girlfriend of his own.

"You can sit anywhere you like, Ms. Namikaze" Iraku-sensei said "The teachers have a meeting today so behave while I'm gone, got it." Iruka-sensei said and left the classroom in a hurry muttering that he was late.

Sasuke maintained his temper in check, the new girl just sat beside Naruto and Naruto was smiling like crazy, Sasuke's eyes became cold 'His smiles are so beautiful, how come he never smiles at me like that?' Sasuke thought, his heart was already broken, it felt like the blonde bimbo stepped on it some more.

Sakura saw what happened and quickly dragged Sasuke to sit with the Gang "The chicks totally hot" Kiba said, Neji smacked his head "You better be careful what you say Inuzuka, you're dating my cousin, and if I hear her cry because of you, I will kill you" Neji threatened.

"Naru-chan, lets go to Ichiraku's after school my treat!" Hime asked Naruto instantly said yes.

"Did that newbie ask Naruto on a date? I thought he was dating Sasuke-kun, that fag better not be cheating on him" One of Sasuke's fan girl stated while glaring at the back of Naruto's head, before Sakura and Ino could retort back, the newbie beat them to it.

Hime heard what the fan girl said and instantly stood up "Who are you calling a Fag! Huh you bitch!" Hime grabbed a fistful of the girls hair, pulling her down to the floor.

"This is lesson to all of you! If you dare insult Uzumaki Naruto, I will hunt you down and shoot you with a gun!" Hime threw the girl which resulted her to bumping in a desk and knocked her out unconscious, Naruto was bitting his lips, looking at his sister nervously, he knew that his sister is worse than his Grandma Tsunade when she gets angry, but he didn't expect she was this violent

"Shit that chick's crazy" Chouji said while munching on his snacks "Another troublemaker, troublesome" Skikamaru grumbled, Neji and the rest were just quiet.

Sasuke clenched his fist, Hime noticed a certain raven haired guy glaring at her, she glared back with much killer intent.

/Die Bastard/ Hime mouthed and gave him the middle finger, 💢💢' This bitch is getting on my nerves' Sasuke glared back at her.

"Hime-nee come on, stop it, Ojiji wouldn't be happy about this, his going to kill us when he hears about this" Naruto said while pointing at The knocked out girl whose friends were tending to.

"Leave that be, I'm pretty sure his going to understand, beside we need to be official" Naruto face palmed, and he thought he was stupid and reckless.

"But Ojiji is going to freak, and Granny Tsunade and Pervy Seige is gonna kill us" Naruto said and pulled his sister away from Naruto's ex-boyfriend who was glaring at Hime.

"Hey Uchiha, I think Naruto is going straight after he dated you, he might have se-" Sai snickered But his joke was sadly earned him a smack from the back courtesy of Ino "Be quiet, I will skin you alive, boyfriend or not"

"Official? What does she mean by that? Are they dating?" Neji asked, the Gang became quiet when Sasuke snapped his pen in half.

"Someone is jealous" Kiba whispered to Shikamaru and Chouji

Hime on thee other hand saw the jealous aura radiating Sasuke, she smirked and stuck her tongue, 'This is WAR' Sasuke thought as he glared at Hime, imagining how she would die by his hands.


End file.
